Each time a switch, such as a transistor, is turned on or off in switched-mode power converter, energy is dissipated in proportion to the current and voltage being switched. The power losses associated with switch operations, referred to as switching losses, represent a significant source of power dissipation and therefore a significant source of inefficiency in conventional switch mode power converters. In addition to increasing switching loss, large rates of change for voltages and/or currents (i.e., dv/dt and/or di/dt) at the time of switch transition increase stress on the switch and the amount of electromagnetic interference (EMI) produced by the switch. Some switching schemes have been developed that take advantage of resonance in switch-mode power converters to turn on switches at times when the voltages applied to the switches are at a local minimum, referred to as a valley. Such switching schemes are therefore typically referred to as valley-mode switching schemes.